futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2016 US presidential election (Defeat Hillary 2016)
The United States presidential election of 2016 was held on Tuesday, November 8, 2016. It was the 58th consecutive quadrennial United States presidential election. The incumbent President, Barack Obama, is ineligible to be elected for a third term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution. This election is between the Democratic candidate Hillary Clinton and the Republican candidate Marco Rubio. Republican Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011; Speaker of the Florida House of Representatives from 2007 to 2009 (Nominee) *Chris Christie, governor of New Jersey since 2010 *Paul Ryan, 2012 vice-presidential nominee; U.S. Representative from Wisconsin since 1999 *Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky After Mitt Romney's loss in 2012, Republicans were looking for a stronger candidate for 2016. With his youth (41 years old), his conservative faith and the fact that he is Hispanic, Marco Rubio, senator of Florida, became the favorite candidate for the GOP. In 2014, with the approval of the immigration reform bill of the Gang of 8, which Rubio belongs, in the Senate and the House of the representatives, the GOP gains more support among ethnic minorities, including Hispanics, the most growing ethny in the USA. It gives more popularity for Rubio to run for president in 2016. On April 8th 2015, Rubio announces he runs for president. The other candidates for the Republican presidential nomination are Chris Christie, governor of New Jersey, Paul Ryan, representative of Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012, and Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky. There is 2286 delegates to be choose and a candidate needs to accumulate 1144 delegates to win the nomination. The first contest is set in Iowa on January 4th 2016. Senator Rubio wins the state by a margin of 3 % over Paul Ryan. A week later, Governor Christie wins New Hampshire. On January 18th, the states of Colorado, Minnesota, Utah and Missouri are holding a primary. Rubio wins 3 of these states while Christie gains Minnesota. A few weeks later, Arizona and Michigan are battlegrounds. With the endorsment of Senator John McCain, the Senator of Florida wins Arizona. With his promise of a New Deal for Detroit to end the bankruptcy in this city, he also wins Michigan. Before the Super Tuesday, where 11 states will hold a primary, Marco Rubio broadcasts ads against governor Christie describing him as a politician missing conservative faith. Another ad broadcast by Rubio's campaign team attacks Paul Ryan for not being dynamic enough to lead the party and for not being able to carry Wisconsin for Mitt Romney in 2012 despite the fact that Ryan is born in Wisconsin and a Representative of this state. This ad allows Rubio to surpass Ryan in his own home state with 36% against 34% for his opponent. These ads allowed Senator Rubio to win 9 states on 11 on Super Tuesday. Unable to revive his campaign after Super Tuesday, Paul Ryan drops out and endorses Marco Rubio. After Christie's victories in Connecticut, Delaware and Rhode Island and Rubio's victory in Pennsylvania, Rand Paul decides to suspend his campaign. Leading a dynamic campaign with a patriotic and conservative message of hope, Rubio wins 45 states on 50. He secures the Republican nomination on the early April after winning Indiana over Christie. After gaining the nomination, Rubio chooses Jon Huntsman Jr., former governor of Utah and former U.S ambassador in China, as his running mate for his great experience in foreign policy. The other reason why Rubio selected Huntsman is because he is a Asia expert (so Huntsman is popular among Asian-Americans), which could help him to win the Asian-American vote. The location of the 2016 Republican National Convention is set in Las Vegas. Results: Marco Rubio - 2061 delegates, 45 states + DC, 56 % of the popular vote Chris Christie - 179 delegates, 5 states, 25 % of the popular vote Paul Ryan - 93 delegates, 0 state, 12 % of the popular vote Rand Paul - 76 delegates, 0 state, 7 % of the popular vote Democratic Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Hillary Clinton, United States Secretary of State from 2009 to 2013, Senator of New York from 2001 to 2009, First Lady from 1993 to 2001, presidential candidate in 2008 (Nominee) *Joe Biden, Vice President of the United States since 2009, Senator of Delaware from 1973 to 2009, presidential candidate in 1988 and in 2008 *Howard Dean, Chairman of the Democratic National Comitee, Governor of Vermont from 2005 to 2009, presidential candidate in 2004 The 22nd amendment of the United States Constitution, the incumbent President Barack Obama is ineligible. So the Democratic Party needs a new candidate. Even after the 2012 election, former Secretary of the State Hillary Clinton is the favorite to be the Democratic candidate. The other main contenders are Joe Biden, Vice President of the United States and Howard Dean. There is 4252 delegates to be choose and a candidate needs to accumulate 2025 delegates to win the nomination. Clinton attacks Biden on the failed economic policies of the Obama's administration. These attacks allows her to win states of the Midwest like Michigan, Ohio, Wisconsin and Minnesota. Clinton leads a dynamic during the primaries by putting foward her experience as Secretary of State. Although Biden won Hawaï, Illinois, Colorado, Nebraska, Indiana, Pennsylvania, Delaware and Indiana, Clinton secures the Democratic nomination and chooses Deval Patrick, former Governor of Massachusetts. The location of the 2016 Democratic National Convention is St. Louis. Results: Hillary Clinton - 3900 delegates, 42 states, 73 % of the popular vote Joe Biden - 307 delegates, 8 states, 20 % of the popular vote Howard Dean - 45 delegates, 0 state, 7 % of the popular vote Campaign: With an unemployement set in approximately 6,9 %, the economy seems to be one of the main issues of the campaign. While Hillary Clinton promises to continue the job that Obama is doing as president, Marco Rubio promises to grow the US economy by cutting the taxes, reinforcing the trade and the oil' exploitation, creating labor with immigration and giving more choices of schools for the students. The GOP candidate also promises to compete with China to allow the United States of America to keep their economic hegemony. Clinton, in her side, promises to use the same economic issues that her husband used during his presidency. The Obama's impopularity affects Clinton's campaign. Rubio wants to prevent Iran from obtaining nuclear weapon. He also wants to make elect Philadelphia as the host city for the 2024 Olympics. He promises to help all the immigrants, even the illegal immigrants. He also promises to arm the Syrian rebellion against Bachar al-Assad, send some troops in Syria to train the rebels and impose sanction Russia for it's endorse to Assad. Rubio gains the support of the Male, young, old, white, hispanic and narrowly the asian vote. He gains more support among black voters than his predecessors by making remember that it's under a Republican administration, under the Abraham Lincoln's presidency, that the slavery of blacks has been abolished. Marco Rubio attaks Clinton on Benghazi attack. Senator Rubio makes a perfect performance during all the three debates by going aggressive, repeating his electoral promises and put foward his message of hope. The national polls between Rubio and Clinton are pretty tied. The election is scheduled on November 8th 2016. Senator Rubio beats Hillary Clinton by a small margin in the popular vote and in the Electoral college. He won 309 great electors, 27 states and 51 % of the popular vote against 229 great electors, 23 states and 48 % of the popular vote. By choosing Jon Huntsman as his running mate, he won the Asian-American vote and states like California (a state populated by a massive population of Hispanics and Asian-Americans), Nevada (a state populated by Hispanics and mormons) and Colorado. Hillary Clinton concedes election by wishing good luck to her opponent in his future post. Marco Rubio is inaugurated as the 45th president of the United States of America on January 20th 2017. He became the first Hispanic in this post. Jon Huntsman became his vice-president. | |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Rhode Island |4 |39 % |61 % |Clinton/Patrick |- |South Carolina |9 |55 % |45 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |South Dakota |3 |58 % |41 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Tennessee |11 |46 % |47 % |Clinton/Patrick |- |Texas |38 |56 % |44 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Utah |6 |65 % |35 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Vermont |3 |42 % |58 % |Clinton/Patrick |- |Virginia |13 |49 % |44 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Washington |12 |44 % |53 % |Clinton/Patrick |- |West Virginia |5 |60 % |39 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Wisconsin |10 |45 % |48 % |Clinton/Patrick |- |Wyoming |3 |66 % |34 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Nebraska |5 |60 % |40 % |Rubio/Huntsman |- |Maine |4 |38 % |62 % |Clinton/Patrick |- |Illinois |20 |41 % |59 % |Clinton/Patrick |- |Indiana |11 |55 % |45 % |Rubio/Huntsman |} Category:Defeat Hillary 2016